Erreur de diagnostic
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: N'est pas médecin qui veut et faire son auto diagnostic n'est pas toujours une bonne idée. Duo va l'apprendre à ses dépends.


_Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi, mais je suis patiente et peut être qu'un jour... (on peut toujours rêver)._

_Couples : pas de couple._

_Genre : comique._

* * *

**Erreur de diagnostic**

_La Terre - AC 196- 15 février_

Heero regarda son compagnon de chambrée avec soucis, depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de leur dernière mission ce dernier lui semblait moins en forme que d'ordinaire.

Les yeux bleus de l'observateur se fermèrent à demi tandis qu'il observait attentivement l'adolescent natté aux cheveux châtain.

La peau claire de Duo Maxwell lui sembla plus pâle qu'avant, mais cela était peut être du à l'éclairage.

Il se mordilla les lèvres et se passa la main droite dans sa chevelure brune en désordre, la décoiffant plus encore.

Au même instant l'objet de son attention se racla la gorge et tira un mouchoir de sa poche, ce qu'il fit ensuite aurait fait grimacer Quatre Raberba Winner et pester Wufei Chang mais Heero Yuy ne broncha pas, il avait vu pire, et pas de la part du natté.

Ce dont il venait d'être témoin ne le choquait pas mais l'alarmait.

Duo le faisait de plus en plus souvent depuis leur retour, il en était désormais certain, le natté n'était pas bien.

De là à conclure il n'y avait qu'un pas qu'il n'osait pas franchir.

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, ce qui ne faisait que guère plus d'un an, pas assez donc pour en avoir une certitude absolue, le natté n'avait jamais été malade.

Duo se retourna pour prendre de nouveaux mouchoirs et le découvrit dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Il ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer, était à la limite du mal de tête, avait la gorge en feu et cela ajouté au regard scrutateur de son partenaire le fit sortir de ses gonds.

- Tu veux ma photo ? vociféra t'il.

Ou plus exactement il essaya de vociférer, mais sa voix rauque ne lui permit pas d'atteindre le niveau sonore escompté, ce qui le contraria plus encore.

- Et puis... croassa t'il.

La fin de la phrase se perdit dans le claquement de la porte de la salle de bains attenante à la chambre fermée avec violence par sa main.

Une fois seul le natté se laissa aller contre la baignoire et ferma les yeux.

Sa gorge lui faisait vraiment très mal, il avait patienté une journée, se gavant de tisanes de thym, de miel et de citron aussi chaudes qu'on puisse avaler et d'aspirines, dans le vain espoir que cela suffirait à mettre un terme à ce désagréable épisode.

Il était clair désormais qu'il allait devoir se résoudre à un traitement plus efficace.

Une rapide recherche sur le net l'avait renseigné sur sa maladie, à n'en pas douter il avait une angine, ce n'était pas trop grave, il lui suffisait d'aller dans la pharmacie la plus proche et de demander des médicaments sans ordonnance adaptés à son problème.

Inutile de déranger un médecin.

De toute façon il n'en avait jamais vu, à l'exception de Sally Po, qui était plus une amie qu'un médecin à ses yeux, et n'avait aucune envie de commencer.

Si Sally avait été avec eux il lui aurait demandé conseil, mais elle était loin, ayant accompagné Wufei Chang, leur irascible partenaire chinois dans une mission de contrôle, et ne reviendrait pas avant deux ou trois jours.

Fort de ses certitudes Duo se rendit dans une pharmacie et acheta des médicaments aptes à soigner les angines.

Deux jours plus tard Heero n'était plus seulement soucieux, il était vraiment certain que son partenaire était malade.

Duo Maxwell ne parlait plus, il chuchotait. Ce qui de sa part était vraiment inhabituel.

Il se traînait comme une âme en peine à travers la maison, comme privé d'énergie, chose plus alarmante encore, lui qui d'ordinaire était si plein de vie.

Comme le natté s'attardait dans son lit son compagnon de chambrée décida de prendre les choses en main.

Duo avait affirmé la veille qu'il avait en tête d'attendre le retour de Sally et de Wufei et de consulter Sally sur ce dont il souffrait.

Heero lui ne voulait plus attendre.

Il profita du fait que Duo soit encore au lit pour sortir d'un tiroir un objet que Duo détestait.

Le thermomètre.

Duo le regarda et se tendit.

- Oh non ! Pas question ! souffla t'il du peu de voix qui lui restait.

- Oh que si.

- Non, non et non ! murmura Duo en essayant de forcer sa voix, ce qui n'alla pas sans douleur.

Sa gorge qui le gênait déjà beaucoup se mit à lui faire vraiment mal.

- Ne fais pas l'enfant et prend ta température.

Duo lui lança un regard noir mais Heero ne se laissa pas impressionner et lui mit le thermomètre en main avant de s'asseoir au bord du lit.

- Si tu ne le fais pas toi même c'est moi qui m'en charge. menaça t'il.

Duo capitula à contre cœur.

- Tout ça pour voir ma lune. maugréa t'il en se tortillant pour dégager son postérieur et y placer l'objet honni sans pour autant se découvrir aux regards d'Heero.

Heero entendit et leva les yeux vers le ciel.

C'était vraiment n'importe quoi.

Comme s'il avait envie d'avoir ça sous les yeux.

Le natté était vraiment malade pour sortir des énormités pareilles.

Mieux valait ne pas en tenir compte.

Duo entendit avec soulagement le bip qui indiquait sa délivrance.

Il retira vivement le thermomètre et le consulta.

Heero regarda ce qu'il indiquait par dessus son épaule.  
La température atteignait presque 40 degrés.

Il força Duo à se recoucher et à se couvrir.

- Tu ne bouges pas de là jusqu'à l'arrivée de Sally.

Duo ne protesta pas, il se sentait trop mal pour bouger de toute façon.

Heero rejoignit le salon et composa le numéro d'urgence laissé par Sally.

Il regrettait que Quatre Raberba Winner et Trowa Barton ne soient pas là, mais le premier était dans sa famille et l'autre toujours au cirque qu'il avait élu comme foyer.

S'ils avaient été présents, le jeune homme blond et convaincant qu'était Quatre aurait su trouver les mots pour convaincre Duo bien avant lui et le grand jeune homme aux yeux verts, taciturne mais efficace qu'Heero voyait comme un ami et un soutien aurait été une présence rassurante pour tous.

Il n'aimait pas voir Duo dans son état actuel et aurait apprécié d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés.

Mais tant que Sally et Wufei ne seraient pas de retour il ne pourrait compter que sur lui même.

Une responsabilité dont il se serait bien passé.

D'ordinaire Duo Maxwell se débrouillait tout seul, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement, il n'aimait pas avoir la charge de quelqu'un il ne se sentait pas à la hauteur.

Encore moins à présent.

Il se sentait coupable, il était là lorsque le manteau de Duo s'était retrouvé privé de fermeture éclair et qu'il avait du poursuivre la mission sans pouvoir le fermer malgré le froid et la pluie, il aurait du s'en soucier, mais trop concentré sur ce qu'ils avaient à faire il n'y avait pas prêté attention.

Ils étaient en ville, ils avaient de quoi acheter un autre manteau au natté, mais il ne lui en avait pas laissé le temps.

La mission avant tout.

Maintenant il s'en voulait.

Mais il était trop tard.

Il ne pouvait plus qu'espérer que Duo ne soit pas si malade qu'il semblait l'être.

Au bout de quelques sonneries la jeune femme répondit enfin.

Heero lui exposa la situation en quelques mots.

Sally lui assura qu'elle et Wufei seraient là avant la fin de la journée.

Elle lui conseilla de continuer à lui faire boire de la tisane et prendre de l'aspirine en attendant.

Heero s'empressa de préparer une tisane comme il l'avait vu faire au natté, forçant la dose de miel et de thym.

Il l'apporta à Duo avec un comprimé d'aspirine.

Le natté le remercia d'un sourire, prit le comprimé, avala une gorgée de tisane et fit la grimace tant la boisson était sucrée et forte en goût de thym.

Pour ne pas chagriner Heero il se força à vider la tasse jusqu'à la dernière goutte et se recoucha.

Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Sally l'éveilla doucement lorsqu'elle fut enfin là.

Elle l'examina avec attention, regardant sa gorge, prenant à nouveau sa température qui avait monté et dépassé les quarante degrés puis rendit son verdict.

- Ce n'est pas une angine, c'est une laryngite. Tu ne dois pas parler jusqu'à ce que ta gorge aille mieux et te reposer le plus possible.

Wufei qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte, prêt à venir en aide à son amie si le natté faisait des difficultés se retira en riant sous cape.

Duo Maxwell, le bavard impénitent obligé de se taire, c'était inespéré.

Une occasion en or qu'il n'allait pas laisser passer.

Si jamais Duo se risquait à tenter de parler il ne manquerait pas de lui dire de se taire et apprécierait de pouvoir le faire en toute légitimité.

Il descendit l'escalier en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Il ne se faisait pas de soucis pour le natté, Sally n'avait pas eu l'air inquiet, il n'était donc pas gravement malade et se remettrait rapidement.

Il cessa de sourire devant l'expression d'Heero.

Le brun semblait vraiment inquiet quand à lui.

- Ce n'est qu'une laryngite Yuy, il va vite s'en remettre. Nous aurons la paix pendant quelques jours, il ne doit pas parler dit il calmement.

Heero hocha la tête sans un mot.

Il doutait fortement que Duo réussisse à se taire.

_Fin ?_


End file.
